


Mail Call

by Shush_MummyWriting



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shush_MummyWriting/pseuds/Shush_MummyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

Since the mail had gone out, Sheppard had noticed these looks being exchanged by the science team, questioning eyebrows, answered with big grins. Jefferies-from-Botany, Stan-from-Astrophysics, Jones-from- Exobiology, even Weir had been in on it. 

Sheppard’s curiosity was killing him. 

“What the hell is going on Rodney?” asked Sheppard, his best pout in place.

Rodney didn’t pretend to not understand, but gave him exasperated look number 3. “Jefferies finally got his DVDs of Wormhole Extreme Season 3. We’ve been looking forward to this for months. If you want to come, bring popcorn.”

Sheppard grinned “I love that show! I’m in!”


End file.
